1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to energetic plasticizers terminated with ester groups having improved sensitivity for use in insensitive gun and rocket propellants.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite solid propellants may include an oxidizer and metallic fuel together with suitable binders and energetic plasticizers. Other additive components, such as anti-oxidants, burning rate modifiers, wetting agents, and anti-foaming agents may be added to the propellant composition, if desired.
Although the main purpose of the use of plasticizers in propellant formulations is to impart improved low temperature mechanical properties, additional performance benefit is gained by the use of energetic plasticizers. In solid propellants, it is also desirable to utilize an energetic plasticizer which will impart lowered sensitivity to impact, friction and electrostatic discharge which might result in premature ignition or detonation of the propellant. As a consequence, a continuing research effort has been maintained in an attempt to provide a propellant which incorporates a plasticizer which, while enhancing the available energy to be realized from the propellant, simultaneously improves the safe handling and storability of the propellant.